Ssfa 'Jcoree
Summary Ssfa 'Jcoree was one of the most powerful Imperial Admirals of his time, stringing together many victories, in all different wars. While he began as a simple footsoldier, he would grow into a great leader, and even an Arbiter. Early Life Ssfa was born on the Sangheili homeworld as a noble. He was destined for great things regardless of his actions, but he became very well-known within his first ten years. As a child with several brothers, he was not spoiled much, despite his status. He was very independent, going out hunting on his own, always coming back with his catch. At age 7, he was taught to use the Covenant Energy Sword by his father. First Engagement Even on the Elite homeworld, they were not safe from the lies of Heretics. One such oath-breaker declared himself leader of the Sangheili, and with an army of over 70 Sangheili, he believed he was prepared for anything. A SpecOps team was sent to fight them, including Ssfa's father. Ssfa snuck on board their Phantom, wishing to join in the fight, even though he only had a single plasma pistol and a grenade as a weapon. During the fight, many SpecOps soldiers and Heretics died, until only the Heretic leader and Ssfa's father remained. In a vicious sword duel, the Heretic feigned surrender, and quickly beheaded Ssfa's father. Appalled at this, Ssfa jumped onto the Heretic, and literally clawed his face off. After the Heretic was dead, he stuck the plasma grenade inside the body, destroying it. Training The Prophets soon learned of Ssfa's actions, and immediately had him brought to be trained as an Honor Guard. Through rigorous training over the next five years, Ssfa soon became one of the greatest Honor Guards in the current roster. He was 15 years old. Protection of the Prophets Near the edge of Covenant borders, on a small training world, Honor Guard teams battled for supremacy in training simulations. In the year 2500, during one such simulation, an unknown ship came into orbit. It had a much bulkier hull, and insufficient weapons, according to the Prophet watching over the Honor Guards. The ship landed, and a group of simian creatures stormed the area. The Prophet seemed shocked at their appearance and ordered them to be killed at once. A team was sent to kill them. In a shocking turn of events, the simians used a sort of ballistic projectile, so high in velocity that it tore through the Elite's shielding in just under the time of a plasma rifle, and killed the Elite's even faster. Ssfa's team was next to fight. Using the two Green swords given to him by his father, Ssfa annihilated the simians, that apparently called themselves "Humans". Word spread, and the Imperial Admiral of the Fleet of Divine Intervention heard of Ssfa's actions, and immediately had him transferred to his fleet, and was promoted to Ultra, and put in charge of the SpecOps team of the fleet. For the next 25 years, he fought against Heretics and the like, becoming rather famous among the Covenant. However, fame meant nothing once the Humans went to war with the Covenant... Early War The Battle of Kyoto Fortress During this battle, Ssfa was responsible for the Covenant's victories, which were few and far between. During the second day of the battle, he killed the Human's field officer in combat, and his team killed several dozen humans. The next battle, he would face Spartan-IIIs. They fought valiantly, but the Humans were too much. While inflicting several casualties to the assault force, Ssfa was forced to retreat. This resulted in the death of the Officer in charge of the Covenant's ground operations, the Field Master. In the final battle, Human Rebels, and the regular Humans attacked at once. He had been promoted to Arbiter and ordered to kill all of the Humans. He fought against the rebels along with the few remaining members of his team. Eventually, he was the only one to survive, and was forced to pull back. The Rebels were in the base, as were the UNSC. Nearing the end of the battle, Ssfa ordered the fleet to begin glassing the planet. At that moment, he caught two Spartans by surprise, killing Mark-099 by way of beheading. However, the other Spartan fought back, and seemingly killed Ssfa, but the Elite survived, and escaped just before the base was glassed. He was stripped of his Arbiter rank, and placed as a Major in the fleet. But he would live to fight another day. Promotion again In 2542, During an engagement on a small planet bordering the two empire's controlled spaces, Ssfa and his lance were sent groundside to fight the Humans. Once there, a Spartan took out Ssfa's entire team, and the two met in hand-to-hand combat. They fought until they reached a cliff. The Spartan punched, but Ssfa grabbed his arm and flung him to his doom. For This, he became Field Master of the Fleet, leading the entire fleet's ground forces against the Humans, and caught the Prophets' eyes once more. Top of the Heap In the Year 2547, there was an extremely large battle between the Fleet of Divine Intervention, and over 50 UNSC ships. During the battle, when a MAC round struck Ssfa's ship, it killed the Imperial Admiral, and left Ssfa as the Highest-ranking Sangheili on the ship. Thus, he took control, and showing the great leadership he had, he destroyed the Human fleet without losing more than 2 ships. When he returned to High Charity, the Prophets themselves gave Ssfa the new title of Imperial Admiral, and gave him control of the Fleet of Joyous Repentance, over 100 ships. With these ships, he led the Covenant to Victory again and again. However, he never found out that the whole thing was a coup to kill the original Imperial Admiral. When the MAC round struck, and Ossoona assassinated the Admiral, so Ssfa would take control of the situation. The Prophets knew he was a great leader, and needed a way to seamlessly blend him into his new position, and this fit the bill. Chasing a Heretic During the events of Halo: Combat Evolved, Ssfa was occupied with taking on a large Insurrection on the Jiralhanae, or Brute, homeworld. The Brutes had just been assimilated into the Covenant, and most of them were not happy with this assimilation. Ssfa was ordered to attack the planet, which he did with one of the largest Covenant fleets ever assembled, over 1000 ships, and over 2,000,000 ground troops. This was necessary, as even Brute Children and Women were ferocious fighters, more than capable of taking on anything short of a Major Domo Elite. During this massive battle, he allied with the Brutes loyal to the Covenant. One of them was Gargantua, a Brute Regular, who was surprisingly similar to Ssfa. The two become friends, and would assist each other up until Delta Halo. The Covenant Civil War Ssfa and his guard of over 100 Honor Guards were Patrolling Delta Halo when the Prophet of Truth ordered the deaths of the Elites. In moments, nearly a thousand Brutes arrived and began massacring the Elites. Ssfa picked out the Brutes leader: Gargantua, now a Brute Chieftan. The two clashed, swords vs. hammer, but Ssfa came out victorious, killing his former friend. Afterwards, he escaped the onslaught, and joined the Arbiter in the fight against Tartarus, but not directly. Outside the temple, hundreds of Brutes attempted to fight their way in, but were stopped by Ssfa and one dozen Elite Councilors and Ultras. He joined Rtas 'Vadum in his fleet, and prepared to arrive at Earth. The Flood Admiral 'Jcoree commanding the Darkest Confession As the Sangheili fleet arrived at Earth, they found a ruin. And worse: The Flood got there first. Ssfa, aboard the Darkest Confession engaged a Jiralhanae Cruiser as the rest of the fleet set about engaging and destroying the Flood infestation. Ssfa's ship was able to destroy the Loyalist Cruiser, but was not able to stop at least four-dozen others from entering the Ark's portal. Ssfa was present at the meeting between 'Vadum and Lord Hood, and later helped negotiate arms-trade agreements between the two sides. The Ark When 'Vadum's fleet arrived at the Ark, the Darkest Confession immediately engaged three Loyalist Destroyers. Ssfa's careful strategizing saved the fleet during the battle. Over half of the Separatist fleet was engaged with a single Assault Carrier, and couldn't get away. He came up with an idea. His ship swung around the large orb in the center and got into an orbit around it. Every time it swung by the Assault Carrier, it fired off a volley. They constantly varied speed so the Carrier couldn't predict their movements and blast them. This allowed the Separatist fleet to break off and give the Dawn the time she needed to hold until the Master Chief could secure a landing zone. Shining Glory When the time came to finally kill Truth and eliminate the Covenant, Ssfa couldn't help being on the front lines, despite his age of at least 73 years old. Along with Rtas 'Vadum and the Arbiter, Ssfa led the attack on the second shield tower, taking a team of SpecOps Team, "For old times sake", Rtas had said, Ssfa snuck behind the Loyalists as the other Sangheili engaged them, and quietly eliminated officers and Chieftains. At the end, the three Commanders took on two Brute Chieftains. In a duel to forever be remembered, the three outwitted, outmoved, and even outfought the Brutes, and brought them down, and took down the shield generator. Ssfa would forever be remembered for his achievements that day. And the Horse you Rode in on... After the war, Ssfa went back to Sanghelios, where he served as a Security Commander, and kept peace during the next 20 years. At a staggering 93 years old, the old Elite was finally beginning to tire, though that's not to say he was weak. He reigned as the dueling champ in every city he visited, and defeated every challenger. However, one day he received news of a fellow Sangheili who had broken away from the new Government, and declared himself leader of all Heretics. And at that moment, Ssfa knew it. Fate was going to send him out with a bang. He was going to die fighting this Heretic. With a team of Elites, he arrived at the Heretic's stronghold, and as he fought his way in he noticed more and more: This was the exact battle his father had fought. At last he made it to the Heretic leader, to find a familiar face: The face of the Heretic leader he had killed. Though he knew they must be related, he never found out that this Elite was the Heretic's grandson. The two fought, and fought, and fought. Ssfa took many wounds that should have been fatal, as did the Heretic leader, but they fought on. Eventually, the two struck, and clashed their blades. Ssfa stabbed the Heretic, but felt pain himself: For the Heretic had stabbed him in a mirror-like moment. The Elite fell, and his dying words were "Good show, Brother of my father." Ssfa died confused, but strangely satisfied. Category:Sangheili